The Truth Beyond Reasoning
by Sunahu
Summary: They didn't need labels to know what they had. They didn't need a typical romance. They didn't need a perfect fairytale. What they had was so much more. SasuSaku. Oneshot maybe?


**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Beyond Reasoning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, so some quick notes. This is a sort of different writing style compared to other stuff I've written. And the fact I chose this pairing is still kind of mind blowing. First time ever and I'm not sure I did their characters justice, but this was written in a burst of sudden inspiration and emotional state. I've never read in this section either, so I'm sorry if the story line is cliché. One thing to keep in mind though is that** the point of view alternates whenever there is a line break**, please don't get confused. Hopefully you're able to tell who it is by the use of he and she though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, none, zip, nada.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

Sophomore year, I discovered him.

He was gorgeous.

I had seen that immediately. Blue-black hair that perfectly framed his pale yet almost perfect face, onyx eyes I just knew were full of with untold stories just waiting to be discovered, a tall muscular build any girl would kill for, and lips begging to be kissed.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, he just came back from a program overseas. Top of the class, captain of every sport he's involved in, would probably be class president again if he hadn't left for the first semester. Typical arrogant asshole, yet he's the guy every girl wants and the guy every boy envies. But last time I heard he's still dating Hinata Hyuga."

"What? The shy girl?"

"The very one."

"But... not to say she's ugly or anything... she doesn't seem his type."

"Well, he must see something in her. They've been together for some time."

I stared incredulously at him. The guy who could have any girl wanted, and yet he settled for someone as simple as Hinata Hyuga? Something about that didn't add up... I furrowed my eyes as I stared at the back of his head.

"I think I want to get to know him."

I didn't need to look at Tenten to know she did not like the idea.

"Need I remind you he has a girlfriend?"

"He won't be single forever."

"You don't know that."

True, but good thing I liked a challenge...

* * *

><p>Sophomore year, I first saw her.<p>

She was attractive, I'll admit. With her long pink hair, green eyes, full lips, curvaceous body, and long legs, she was the kind of girl that could easily land a job as a model or actress. But while I appreciated her looks, she was just another pretty face. Pretty faces meant little to nothing to me. Perhaps a nice fuck, but I had a girlfriend, and being a cheater was beneath me.

She first surprised me when we had study hour together. I spent mine in the Science Lab helping tutor those that needed it. Just another activity meant to increase my appearance. I was nothing if not the best of the best. She wasn't the only female in that class, far from it, this period was always full to the brim with females that claimed to need help in this particular subject. It was always so full to the point there needed to be two classrooms, and two tutors in each classroom to accommodate the amount.

Pathetic.

I thought she would be no different from the others. And for the most part, I was right. She tried just as hard as the rest for my attention, but she was more persistent than most. She took any chance she could get to get close to me, to get to know me. I thought I would find it as annoying as with any other pathetic female. But in her persistence, I learned a thing or two about her as well.

Like the fact she was actually passionate about school. Even though she knew she could not surpass me as top of the class, she wanted to be close behind. She wanted to be in the medical field, no matter how long and how hard she had to work for it. She was in softball, and pretty good from what I had heard, and even seen.

So I allowed her to be in my close knit of "friends", after all, she wasn't half bad to look at, or even to talk to.

* * *

><p>By summer, he was back on the market.<p>

Hinata's family was moving to a different country, and I wasn't the only one elated by the news. Practically every girl in a hundred mile radius had something planned to be able to claim him one way or another.

Its this way that I found out he was not exactly a one girl man. I was more than surprised to find out he was quite the player. He told me himself. After all, we had recently taken to talking practically daily, though it was texting mostly.

Which once again rose the question; Why Hinata?

It bothered me to no end. What was it about a simple girl like her that caught someone like Sasuke? How did she, of all the girls he was currently fucking, manage to claim him all for herself? To have him as her _boyfriend_? A _faithful_ one at that?

I had to ask him. So I did. Despite the fact I was still attracted to him, I wasn't trying to get with him, not with the amount of girls he was fucking. If anything, he became my personal enigma. A puzzle I was almost desperate to solve. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know why he was the way he was. Why each of his actions only rose more questions.

He was the perfect psychological project.

And slowly, I began to know him. Small details, like who his family was, the brother he so desperately wanted to match, the expectations set for him, his bad habits, his insecurities, and most of all, his golden rule; absolutely no attachment.

So what about Hinata?

* * *

><p>I was happy, that's what I told her. Even though Hinata might not have met the standard of looks of most of the females I've taken to bed, I was happy with her.<p>

But she moved, and long distance relationships simply didn't seem worth the effort. But saying goodbye gave me no pain, I felt almost nothing. Had I ever really cared for her to begin with?

So I breezed through girls. Some I fucked, other I simply made out with, and all were eventually dropped. High school was no place for serious relationships. There was time for that later in life. Attachment was only dangerous and had the possibility to make considerable damage.

But Sakura Haruno was one of the few that remained a constant figure in my life. We shared several classes, we were in the same group of friends, we went to the same parties, and all in all, she was someone I could easily tolerate.

She was someone I quite enjoyed to flirt with actually, on a daily occasion.

* * *

><p>"So I was dared to kiss a boy today... do you think I should go through with it?"<p>

He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Why would you want to do that?"

I shrugged, closing the door to my locker, it was Junior year now, and we had a formed a certain routine of walking to the last period of class together. Even though we had different classes, it was in the same hallway. So I knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask him.

"It was a dare, from Ino."

It was a lie.

It was a dare from myself.

"I repeat, why would you want to do that?"

His tone didn't seem to care, and it somehow managed to hurt a bit. It was expected, just because we flirted practically every time we talked didn't mean he had feelings for me. I should have known, but even knowing that fact I refused to be deterred.

So as we approached his classroom, I swung to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hugging was a daily occurrence with us now, but during this hug, I pressed myself particularly closer, and stared deeply into his eyes, making sure to smirk just so.

"Because that boy is you."

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, his hands loosely on my hips, before a small smirk played on his lips.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school."

And that was how I found myself pressed against the door of his car while we made out. It wasn't a kiss, it was a full blown make out session that lasted longer than I thought and where his hands had gone further than I wanted them too.

I felt dirty and ashamed afterward, but wasn't this the boy I so desperately wanted to conquer? Wasn't that worth a few sacrifices?

* * *

><p>She had surprised me with that stunt of hers.<p>

I still do not believe that was a dare from Ino, after all, I was fucking her on the side too. It seemed to me that the blond haired demon would be too possessive to purposely dare a girl to kiss the boy she had always wanted to herself. But she was good in bed, a good enough reason to keep her around... right?

But I took her bait, and I did not regret it.

Part of me was slightly concerned that her little stunt would also end the comfortable chemistry we held, but it was too late for that now.

I would leave the next step to her.

She would have to prove her worth.

* * *

><p>I acted like nothing had happened, that it had been a dare and nothing more, nothing less.<p>

He didn't bring it up either. Throughout the rest of Junior year, we continued our comfortable friendship, our flirty ways.

In fact, we became closer friends, best of friends even. Soon, it seemed as if there was nothing we did not know about the other. I began to know him like no one else knew him. I knew that he had not always been the cold arrogant bastard most knew him to be, that the only reason he changed was due to the harsh realities that occurred within his family. I knew that he had deep beliefs when it came to the matters of the heart, that despite the fact he used girls for his pleasure, he was not proud of it. He respected girls, but they lost that respect when they did not respect themselves. He believed in being faithful to the one you are tied to, and that there is nothing worse than a cheater.

As Junior year ended and summer arrived, I thought we could not get any closer than we were.

And it made me happy to think so.

* * *

><p>I learned everything there was to her, and with everything I learned, the more I found myself respecting her, trusting her.<p>

She had ambitions, she had dreams, she had standards. She had gone through unspeakable tragedies in her childhood, yet she was genuine. I enjoyed her spunk, her confidence, and even her insecurities. She knew what she wanted out of life, and I knew that she was more than capable of gaining and reaching each one of them. Somehow, she had reached past the point I had refused to let others cross. It did not mean she knew everything about me, but she was someone I came to trust, someone I could be my true self with.

She was a welcome relief in the lie that had become my life.

I thought the moment in my car would be the last of it, but it seemed I could not resist her. The pull was stronger than I thought.

We continued to flirt, in fact, our flirting became a little heavier. We soon became more physical, more intimate. At parties we went to I found myself pulling her aside, somewhere away from prying eyes, where I could kiss her to my hearts desire. I never let it go farther than she wanted it to, I would respect the boundaries she placed.

But it was getting harder and harder to do.

* * *

><p>He wanted more, I knew, but I wasn't ready to let him have it.<p>

But he was persistent, and in my weakness, in my fear that all my effort would go to waste, I gave in. I tried to convince myself that it would be harmless, that my first time would eventually come and why not with Sasuke? He was the boy that had captivated me like no other, a boy that I was closer to than anybody else. We already made out when given the chance, we had already passed every base except for the very last one. So why not? We were already as close as two people who didn't date could be.

So why not?

It seemed like a practical choice.

So he became my first. It wasn't amazing, it wasn't the fairytale first time that every girl wished for. He wasn't my knight in shining armor, hell, he wasn't even my boyfriend, but he was my first nonetheless.

I had never felt so dirty and disgusted of myself.

I cried after it was over.

* * *

><p>I didn't understand why she cried.<p>

But somehow, it made me feel a guilt like no other.

"I thought I wanted this," she said through her tears.

I took her into my arms, I held her close, willing her doubt to disappear. My thoughts trying to process this sudden burst of emotion in her. I thought she understood what we were. I thought she knew who I was. I thought she knew that feelings were not something to be expected of me.

She said she felt dirty.

"Why? You have nothing to be ashamed of Sakura. I thought we had an arrangement, I thought you understood that."

* * *

><p>And we did. No strings attached, that was the arrangement. We were practically friends with benefits, our only rule was that feelings and attachments were not allowed.<p>

But how could I be expected to have no feelings for someone I kiss? For someone I've done and shared everything with? How can he expect something like that from me? I am not a whore, I do not sleep with someone for the mere prospect of sex. That's not who I was... I was better than that.

"I can't do this."

* * *

><p>Those words made a pit in my stomach like nothing else had ever done before.<p>

Was that a goodbye?

Was that her way of saying she no longer wanted to be with me as we were?

And in that moment, I knew I had become attached.

Because I refused to let her go.

* * *

><p>He was right. After almost two hours of tears on my part, and reasoning on his, I knew everything he said was true. We were as close as two friends could be. What we had was special, what we had, some couples probably didn't even have. There was no way to explain the connection we had, the trust that we had in each other, our ability to be so comfortable with everything that there was no way I could possibly ask for more.<p>

Everything he had shared with me was proof enough that I was not just a girl he wanted to bed, we didn't need labels. We didn't need to be girlfriend and boyfriend to prove that what we had ran deep. What we had was more than that.

And even though I knew he still believed attachment was dangerous, it seemed almost too late for that.

The thought of losing him in any way was unbearable, but I knew that day would someday arrive.

* * *

><p>I came to terms that she now meant something to me, more than any other female before. But it did not mean I was ready to bring us closer in other ways.<p>

I remained firm that if we became more than we were, saying goodbye would only be harder in the end. We already knew we would be attending different colleges. She would be going to medical school, I would be attending a Police Academy.

We only had Senior year left together, but I was determined to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Senior year was a blur. But it was my best year of High School. The classes were hard, the drama was at times relentless, but I had Sasuke by my side.<p>

It was no secret to our friends that we had something, and almost everyday there was not someone that didn't ask why we just didn't go out and make it official.

But we never did, because adding titles now seemed almost as if we were downgrading in status.

We attended every dance together, every game, we did homework together, and just spent time together. We continued to be as close as any two people could be, both emotionally and physically.

There were moments of doubt, where it seemed as if he had found someone else, and even one or two times when he had upset me to the point that I had almost run into the arms of someone else as well.

But no one could match up to Sasuke in my eyes. And it scared me. More and more as our time together began to run out.

* * *

><p>"What if I can't find someone else?"<p>

She was not looking at me, but her hand lazily ran across my bare chest.

"You will."

The thought was not at all pleasant, but it was reality.

"Do you think you'll find someone else?"

I did not know how to answer.

"I don't know yet."

She sighed, her hand stopping its motion on my chest and retreating back towards herself, a sign that she was upset and insecure.

"You could have anyone you want... you know that right?"

"Perhaps, but the only person I want right now I already have."

I grabbed hold of her chin and tilted her head so her eyes were looking into mine. She smiled sadly, but I knew she accepted the answer, and I leaned forward, capturing her supple lips with my own, desperately trying to memorize her taste.

I had only one month left with her.

* * *

><p>Even now, moments away from our final goodbye at the airport, I could not seem to be able to wrap my mind around the fact that this was it. That this was were our paths would separate, that from here on, what we had might become a thing of that past. We promised to stay connected, and if not as lovers, at least as friends.<p>

But that seemed so ridiculous, so undeserving of the feelings I had for this man.

His flight was now boarding, and my heart stopped.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of her, willing my body to fight the burning feeling that painfully consumed me. Her green eyes were soon glistening, the lips I had been unable to tear myself away from quivered. I leaned forward so our foreheads touched and closed my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I fought the urge to break down, fought the urge to keep my tears from falling.<p>

I thought I had prepared myself for this moment from the start.

But I hadn't.

Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of loss that consumed my body.

As his forehead leaned against mine, my hands flew to clench in his shirt, and as I closed my eyes, there was nothing I could do to keep my tears from flowing down my face.

Nothing could have prepared me for the pain in my heart.

And nothing could have kept me from saying those words.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Her whispered words sent a shock through my entire body, yet at the same time warmed every inch of me.

We had never said these words to each other. And I didn't need to hear them to know what she felt for me.

But if I had known that hearing her voice say those words to me could bring me such a thrill... perhaps I would have done things differently.

Perhaps I would not have waited until these final moments to truly consider the actions that had brought us here.

But I couldn't find it in myself to regret any of it.

* * *

><p>"I know."<p>

And like everything about him, I just knew it to be true.

* * *

><p><em>Now I have a dilemma. See, I kinda have an idea of where I would go with this is I were to turn it into a chapter story, where this could be the prologue. However, I think it can stand alone as a oneshot too, and if enough of you like it enough for me to continue it, then I will do so when given the chance. Therefore, what do you guys say?<em>

_**Oneshot** or **Continue**?_

_Lemme know your thoughts on the story and what I should do with it :)_


End file.
